fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mavis Vermillion
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Mavis Vermilion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン Meibisu Vāmirion) was the first Guild Master and founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Mavis has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with one strand pointing upwards, large black eyes (green in the anime) and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe where a red ribbon tied in a bow is attached and appears to have wing-like adornments around her ears. She seems to prefer going barefoot. Personality Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects the guild whenever possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, and this side of her is shown when she allowed Jellal Fernandes to participate in the Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Fairy Tail B, as long as it improved their chances of winning, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild. Another sign of her reckless nature is shown when she lent Fairy Glitter to Cana Alberona just to win MPF. Despite what one may believe of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis is in fact playful and to a certain degree, childish. She even left Tenrou Island just to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored on the island. She seems to be indifferent to certain things. For example, when Mavis felt a malicious force coming from the Raven Tail guild members, she was not especially worried. History She is the founder of Fairy Tail and is the first guild master, which she later gave into the hands of PurehitoFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 2-3, her successor. In gratitude, members of Fairy Tail made her a grave on the holy island of the guild - Tenrou Island. Mavis was given with an epithet as the Fairy Tactician since she led her team in many victories thanks to her exceptional skills in making strategies during battles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 11-12 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc ]] Locating Mavis' grave is the second part of the most recent S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and Cana Alberona is the first to reach her grave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 2-3 As Cana stands before the grave, a card in her bag suddenly glows, the Help Lucy Card, a card that will only glow if her partner Lucy Heartfilia is in trouble. Seeing the card and remembering what she had done to Lucy, Cana begins to cry realizing that she betrayed her friend and guild by putting the S-Class exam first. Determined to rescue her friends, Cana approaches the grave and asks Mavis to lend her the power to protect Fairy Tail, saying that she loves her guild. Hearing Cana's words, Mavis somehow telepathically comforts Cana and lends her the power to use one of the three great Fairy Magics, Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 12-19 Later Acnologia, who was summoned by Zeref, arrives at the island and begins to fight the members of Fairy Tail. Mavis uses her Ethereal abilities to create a body for herself and watches her guild members fight from afar. She uses the power of the faith and bonds between them to cast the ultimate defense spell, Fairy Sphere, to save them from when Acnologia tried to use its roar to destroy the island and everyone on it. Although Mavis saved everyone, the use of Fairy Sphere caused them to be trapped in a frozen state for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 16-17 X791 arc Seven years after the attack of Acnologia, Mavis, standing on the surface of the ocean near the location where the aforementioned event took place, encounters the remaining members of her guild looking for their missing comrades. Seeing the group, Mavis raises both her hands and Tenrou Island appears inside a giant sphere bearing the mark of her guild. She then leads the group to Natsu and the others and reveals how she used the Fairy Sphere spell which is the reason why the S-Class Trial participants had been absent for the past 7 years. After telling the story and reminding the guild about the power of unwavering faith and resilient bonds, Mavis disappears, happy that her guild became a happy one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 13-18 Grand Magic Games arc Mavis later appears at the Grand Magic Games to cheer for Fairy Tail, much to the surprise of all the members present. She assures them not to worry, stating that only those with the Fairy Tail crest can see her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 After Fairy Tail's B team is revealed to have also made it through to the finals, Mavis notices the masked man pretending to be Mystogan is not a member of the guild. As Makarov apologies profusely, Mavis notices herself that Jellal is not evil and even has the same "heart" as everyone else in the guild. After hearing that he was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints, she states that she will allow him to participate for Fairy Tail's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 10-11 As the first battle of the games begins, Mavis wonders what the aim of Raven Tail is, seeing that they are only targeting her guild members. Makarov tells her that they just want to embarrass them but Mavis thinks that it is too simple for a goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 3-4 During the battle between Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona, she quickly figures out the reason that Urano Metria failed was due to outside assistance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 17-18 As the battle between the disguised Jellal Fernandes and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale is about to commence, Mavis looks on perturbed. As Makarov seeks to allay what he assumed was worry over whether or not Jellal could defeat Jura, Mavis declares that she needed to use the restroom, which shocks everyone as she is a spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 3-4 However, she later genuinely looks disappointed when Jellal loses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 18 The next day she was also seen in Fairy Tail's corner and is stunned speechless at the Dragon Slayers' dismal performance during the racing event, however by the end of the race she was smiling at Natsu's determination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-20 During the rest of the day, she mostly stays silent, only commenting once, on the rarity of Kurohebi's Mimicry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 Again during the third day she was seen with the other non-competing Fairy Tail members. She was surprised like nearly everyone else when Erza Scarlet challenged all 100 monsters during Pandemonium, but was later happily cheering when Erza won the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 8-18 When the remaining contestants use 'MPF' to determine their scores, Mavis shows confidence in Cana when she steps up for her turn. When Cana reveals her Fairy Glitter tattoo, Mavis reveals that she lent her the spell again so that her team can win, adding that she already has enough magical power to use it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 14-15 After Laxus fights and defeats the entire Team Raven Tail, when the fight was supposed to be with him and "Alexei", Mavis looks on ominously as a spectator. She later comments briefly about Chelia Blendy's magical power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 13-17 She later realizes that Chelia is using a lost form of Magic known as Sky God Slayer Magic and watches as the battle goes on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 7 As the Games' third day comes to a conclusion, Mavis joins in on Makarov and Laxus' conversation about Lumen Histoire. She informs the Lightning Dragon Slayer that Lumen Histoire is not "darkness", but rather, it is Fairy Tail's "Light". She adds that such information is disclosed only to the guild's masters and thanks Laxus when the latter refuses to know more about such. Mavis suspects Purehito had leaked the information on the Lumen Histoire to Raven Tail, and blames herself as she begins to cry over her poor choice for Fairy Tail's second Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 11-12 Later that night, Mavis goes to Ryuuzetsu Land with Makarov and Laxus to have some fun in the pool. As she plays around holding her breath underwater she is spotted by Lucy, who questions why they are there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 11 In the same evening, Natsu manages to blow the building sky high trying to melt some of Gray and Lyon's ice, and Mavis cries alongside Makarov when she hears that Fairy Tail will be charged for all the repair costs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 19-20 Later, she watches as the new team Fairy Tail appears. She says that it is time to show the strength of their bonds. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13 During the starting battle of the fourth day, Mavis, along the rest of the guild members, is shocked as it is revealed that the rabbit from Blue Pegasus is Nichiya. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 As the fourth day's third tag battle gets underway, Mavis comments on Sting's and Rogue's White Drive and Shadow Drive being Magic amplification techniques. As the battle rages on, Mavis is surprise to see that Sting and Rogue are able to use Dragon Force at will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 19, 33 She remains surprised even after they have fully activated such a technique.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 4 However, as the battle progresses, her expression softens and becomes more cheerful when Natsu starts taking on his opponents solely. As she watches, she thinks to herself about how the power of friendship can take down most obstacles in one's path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 9-19 Mavis celebrates Team Fairy Tail's first victory against Team Sabertooth and is thrilled to see Fairy Tail in the lead with forty-five points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 When Team Fairy Tail enters the arena, Mavis happily watches as the rest of the guild cheers. Mavis praises Makarov to have thought a lot about Lucy's arrest. They discuss about having already sent a search team to rescue Lucy in case the king doesn't give her back when they win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 18-19 As the event of the last day begins, Mavis watches as Team Fairy Tail remains in their place while other teams scatter across the area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 Upon Makarov exasperatedly wondering why the team isn't moving, Mavis explains that over the last several days, she has been observing their opponents and formulating a strategy, which she passed on to the Mages so as to achieve victory. Standing up, she proclaims it's the time to go, at which point the members of the team rush into battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 16-18 As the team goes in to fight, Mavis announces that there is a 97% chance that Rufus will make a move. Watching as Rufus unleashes his A Night of Falling Stars attack, Mavis notes that upon seeing the lights, one has a chance to dodge and watches as several do so. Since the attack composed of lightning, Laxus is able to block the attack, as Mavis predicted. She then stated that Rufus' next move will not hinder them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 3-6 Mavis continues explaining the moves the members of Team Fairy Tail will make to confront their opponents. The rest of Fairy Tail members were amazed on how accurate her Fairy Star Strategy plans are and Makarov recalls the nickname she was given due to her strategic abilities, The Fairy Tactician.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 6-10 As the number of participants were decimated, Mavis noted that the battles are going to get harder, specifically stating that Jura Neekis will be difficult to deal with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 13 As Gray prepares to battle Rufus, Mavis explains that Rufus is key to Sabertooth's plans and it is vital that Gray defeats him, though she's not certain that he can. Recalling a past conversation in which Gray himself volunteered to go after Rufus, Mavis notes that emotions may help him in battle and asks him to show their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 2-5 As the battle continues with Gray on the ropes, Mavis looks onFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 11 but breathes a sigh of relief when Gray ultimately comes out the winner,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 19 referring to his victory as "splendid".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Later, Mavis clenches her dress tightly as Makarov remembers his written apologies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 4 Soon after, while the Fairy Tail Mages continue advancing, Mavis watches as Chelia attacks Juvia, just as she had predicted. Though the others say Chelia can't be beaten due to her healing ability Mavis states it doesn't matter since Juvia can hold her off while Erza fights Minerva.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 11-12 However, to Mavis' surprise, Erza encounters Kagura instead. As the two battle, Mavis begins crying as she wonders where her calculations went wrongFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 13-15 and continues crying as Minerva later joins the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 18 Magic and Abilities Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā): Fairy Glitter is one of the three Great Magic's of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 3-4 It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 7 Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 18-19 Fairy Sphere (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail member's bonds and faith into Magical power. It is a Magic that will protect the guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic. However, it seals everyone inside the sphere into a frozen state in which they cannot age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 17-18 It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon Roar attack, and to keep it sealed for seven years. Flight: Mavis can flyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 at will, as well as walk on water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 2 Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Mavis is deceased, she is able to talk with people who are still living.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 18 In addition, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 16-17 Despite being an Ethereal body, her bodily functions still seem to work, which is why she still needs to use the bathroom. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 4 However, she states that only those who have the mark of Fairy Tail can see her Ethereal body. Master Strategist: While not a magical ability, Mavis has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, making at seems as if she was predicting the future. Thus earning the alias - The Fairy Tactician. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, pages 9-10 However, despite this incredible feat, Mavis's strategies aren't perfect as seen when instead of Erza facing off against Minerva like she initially predicted she instead faced off against Kagura and then Minerva, greatly upsetting her to the point of tears. Relationships Appearances in Other Media OVAs OVA 4 Mavis first appearance outside of the anime and manga. In this OVA, Mavis is shown to be bored staying alone in Tenrou Island, so she decides to visit the guild. However, knowing that most of the members are out for training, Mavis decides to tag along with one of the groups which is Natsu's group. Later on, Mavis can be seen watching over the members playing in the beach while treating herself a glass of tropical punch. She even tried to use Magic when Natsu and Gray decide to make some trouble, but quickly hold herself back saying that she cannot do that. At night, when all the girls got drunk, Mavis is seen watching the group from the ceiling having herself a bottle of liquor as well. At the end of the OVA, Mavis finally take a dip at the hot spring herself while saying the current Fairy Tail is so much fun and she will root for them at the Grand Magic Games.Fairy tail OVA: Episode 4 Quotes *(To Cana Alberona) "If that's the case, then you have nothing to be afraid of. Mistakes are not shackles that stops a person's progress. They are the fuel that raises the heart. Now... go forth, I lend thee the Fairy Glitter." *(To Tenrou Team) "Unwavering Faith and Resilient Bonds will bring even miracles to your side." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 *(To Makarov Dreyar) "It has become a wonderful guild, Third Master." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 18 *(To herself) "There's a wall that can't be destroy by just power. However, there is a type power of that can destroy that wall. Power of Feelings." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 13-14 Battles & Events *Fun in Ryuuzetsu Land!! References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Deceased Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Guild Master